Les Sept Vieillards
by Teiresias
Summary: [PostDMC3 Italian Fanfiction] Cosa succede nella cittadina di Ashfield, misteriosa colpita da una catena di terrificanti omicidi? Due agenti si ritrovano loro malgrado coinvolti nell'indagine, aiutati da un misterioso libraio esperto di demoni...
1. PARTE I HELL: Prologo

**LES SEPT VIEILLARDS di Teiresias**

**PARTE I .HELL. **

**PROEMIO**

_E con questo siamo già a cinque_, pensò accompagnato dal sibilo di una sigaretta ormai giunta alla sua fine l'investigatore, mentre scendeva dalla sua macchina, gli occhi puntati sulle auto della polizia disposte quasi in cerchio intorno al suo obbiettivo.  
Metri di nastro di plastica segnavano il confine fra l'area piena di giornalisti locali e curiosi e la "zona calda"; un agente, appena a pochi passi da lui, lo degnò semplicemente di uno sguardo mentre era impegnato alla radio e intratteneva una lunga telefonata con i suoi superiori. Notò che molte delle sentinelle che controllavano il posto erano equipaggiate con le pistole e si muovevano con grande nervosismo, quasi a voler sparare a ogni cosa si muovesse minimamente nel raggio di un metro: sperò ardentemente che le loro armi non fossero cariche. Sarebbe stato terribile contaminare la scena del delitto o aggiungere altro caos alla situazione già di per sé pericolosa.  
Avvicinandosi al posto di blocco con le mani dentro le tasche della sua giacca, dopo aver buttato la cicca consumata a terra, l'uomo continuò a gettare occhiate a quello che gli accadeva intorno: un bambino che teneva per mano sua madre e continuava a indicare le sirene; due agenti che bloccavano l'avamposto; il primo confine, controllato da un agente di colore.  
Quando questi gli chiese di mostrargli il suo distintivo, lo fece senza particolari obiezioni, come se quel gesto fosse per lui abituale. Scorse la faccia leggermente sospettosa dell'uomo, mentre controllava la fotografia che aveva scattato cinque anni prima: effettivamente aveva i capelli completamente spettinati, gli occhi rossi e lo avevano avvertito a un'ora talmente assurda che non si era potuto fare la barba, quindi doveva avere un aspetto davvero di merda, e chiaramente poco riconoscibile. L'agente gli ridiede i documenti.  
- Signor Croindberg? - chiese con fare interrogativo.  
L'interpellato gli rispose, correggendolo freddo ma educatamente. - Investigatore -  
- Mi scusi, lei è il consulente che si occupa di questa roba? -  
Fece cenno di sì col capo. Un altro uomo, vedendolo conversare con il collega, avanzò verso il nastro e lo alzò, invitandolo a passare.  
Si presentò con gesti frettolosi che ben mostravano il suo stato d'animo. - Ben arrivato. Sergente Garden. La porto fino al nostro uomo -  
Croindberg fece qualche passo e si abbassò, venendo accecato un attimo dai fanali di un'auto lì davanti; si mise una mano davanti agli occhi, per poi cominciare a visualizzare la scena.  
Il portico della chiesa era disseminato di poliziotti più o meno impegnati a tenere vergine quel posto e ad aspettare l'arrivo del medico legale: per fortuna, dopo il secondo morto lui aveva avuto dalla stazione un permesso per poter vedere la situazione prima che qualcuno potesse toccare qualcosa, e quindi non doveva più scontrarsi con agenti che gli vietavano di passare o gli sventolavano davanti dei distintivi o (peggio) chiamavano qualche superiore per mandarlo via. Adesso, chi lo vedeva faceva come il sergente che gli stava facendo strada.  
Lo faceva passare senza discutere, e basta.  
- Può descrivermi i particolari? - chiese all'agente con il massimo garbo consentito in quelle situazioni, mentre continuavano a camminare; essendo quasi quindici centimetri più alto, superando cioè il metro e novanta di altezza, cercava di non fare passi troppo lunghi, senza però riuscirci, cosicché l'altro doveva correre per stargli dietro.  
- Niente che lei non abbia già visto, ormai. È la quinta vittima, stessa assurda situazione, stessa morte, tutto come sempre - disse Garden salutando con una mano un'altra guardia, che gli fece un cenno nervoso in risposta.  
Indicò un punto oltre la piazza, probabilmente verso i parcheggi ormai vuoti e bui. - La sua macchina era in uno stato pietoso: vetro anteriore rotto, cofano praticamente rivoltato, sportelli davanti saltati via. Presumibilmente - continuò, fermandosi per prendere fiato e gridare a uno sulla loro strada che _era arrivato l'esperto_, - è stato aggredito mentre saliva, o scendeva, dalla macchina, è scappato fin davanti a questo posto e qui ci ha lasciato le penne: la squadra ha scommesso che neanche stavolta troveremo impronte digitali di alcuna sorta, oppure qualcosa di lontanamente simile all'arma -  
Croindberg si fermò ai piedi della scalinata e notò diverse tracce di sangue. Avvertì il sergente.  
- Sì, a quanto pare è stato ferito proprio a pochi passi da lì, più o meno davanti al bar Andy's, e sanguinava. Se nota, ci sono due gradini particolarmente rossi, il terzo e il penultimo; a quanto pare si era fermato per riprendere fiato -  
- E della vittima, sapete già qualcosa? -  
Grattandosi un sopracciglio, il sergente Garden scosse la testa.  
- Bianco, trent'anni circa, capelli e occhi (pare) scuri, altezza un metro e settanta, ma questo non è facile capirlo. Devono essersene perse decine di centimetri, di quel povero cristo -  
In effetti, tutto combaciava con i precedenti casi a cui aveva assistito: solo una delle persone era stata facilmente identificata, e questo perché le sue impronte erano inserite nel database della polizia. Uno spacciatore di poco conto. Aveva perfino della coca rimasta nelle tasche dei jeans.  
Il sergente continuò a parlare mentre salivano le scale. - Non sembra niente di particolarmente speciale, cioè né particolarmente bello o stravagante. Questo a mio parere.  
- Arrivato qui, viene fatto fuori. Nessuno vede niente, perché sono le quattro di notte e tutti qui ad Ashfield sono in casa prima delle due perché hanno di meglio da fare - La stagione turistica era infatti finita da un pezzo, e agli ultimi giorni di ottobre faceva abbastanza freddo da non voler uscire la sera tardi, perché a parte un paio di pub e una sorta di discoteca nessun negozio era aperto. - Ah, per inciso, quella è l'ora secondo cui si presume sia morto -  
- Qualcuno ha già controllato il cadavere? - La nota di leggera irritazione che comparve nella sua voce fu difficile da mascherare.  
Garden si strinse nelle spalle. - Bè, c'è una persona che è con noi da non molto e sa qualcosa di medicina legale, ed è la prima ad avere visto il corpo, ma...stia tranquillo, non ha toccato niente, dice che l'ha dedotto dal _rigor mortis_ e basta -  
L'investigatore parve abbastanza sollevato, ma anche sorpreso. Avrebbe dovuto interrogare questo testimone. - E' il primo ad avere dato l'allarme? -  
- _La_ prima, a voler essere pignoli. Era venuta in chiesa, e ha chiamato lei la polizia; lavora con noi da qualche mese, brava ragazza, si è laureata da poco. Sta facendo la deposizione a un mio collega, sotto il secondo portico a destra: cos'è, vorrebbe interrogarla? -  
- Sarebbe un'idea, ma prima vorrei vedere questo cadavere e capire se ci ha preso -  
- Certo, davanti alla porta laterale là -  
Salirono l'ultimo gradino.

La folla davanti alla porta principale della chiesa sembrava molta meno, confrontandola con quella più in basso: il posto di blocco faceva il suo lavoro, e generalmente si cercava di evitare che troppi potessero vedere la scena e rischiare di spostare qualcosa o cancellare preziosi indizi. Una macchia di sangue coagulato a tre metri da uno dei poliziotti che coprivano la visuale sul cadavere indicava che erano sulla strada giusta.  
Mentre si avvicinavano, il sergente continuava a parlare (probabilmente in preda al nervosismo e alla voglia di andarsene) a Croindberg, che gli prestava relativamente poca attenzione mentre continuava a guardare quello che lo circondava: a trentasei anni, ormai, i trucchi del mestiere li aveva imparati fin troppo bene, anche se spesso c'era chi lo criticava per la sua pignoleria nel campo. Sua moglie, per esempio.  
_Ex-moglie_, pensò lui per un attimo stizzito, guardando per un momento la porta della chiesa in legno massiccio e apparentemente indistruttibile: schizzi di sangue rosso la facevano quasi sembrare l'entrata di un mattatoio, e non di un luogo sacro, mentre il marmo delle pareti aveva in alcuni punti perso il colore originale, facendo intuire che il sindaco avrebbe dovuto spendere migliaia di dollari per risistemare tutto quel posto. Senza contare che difficilmente qualche fedele se la sarebbe più sentita di avvicinarsi a quel luogo dopo una cosa del genere.  
Su tutto, il tipico odore dolciastro e rugginoso della morte, che arrivava a zaffate micidiali. L'investigatore inspirò ed espirò lentamente, provando ad abituarsi all'aria.  
- Cristo, investigatore, se non le dispiace, io aspetto qui e lei esplora da solo. Non vorrei esserle d'intralcio - disse il sergente storcendo il naso e fermandosi.  
L'altro lo fissò un attimo con i suoi occhi verdi, poi annuì. - Sta bene. Non toccherò niente, ormai è il quinto che ci ritroviamo e sappiamo tutti come comportarci -  
- Beato lei. Io ci capisco sempre meno ogni volta... -  
E finalmente, gli agenti si spostarono e Croindberg poté finalmente vedere il suo _sacco freddo_, o cadavere, che dir si voglia.  
In vita, anche se normale, doveva essere stato un bell'uomo, almeno da non meritarsi una morte simile: il corpo era irriconoscibile e praticamente impossibile da identificare, almeno finché non avrebbe avuto il permesso del medico legale di controllare la roba nelle sue tasche.  
Mani e braccia erano senza il minimo brandello di pelle, e mostravano i muscoli rossastri, ma la parte sinistra del suo corpo, in particolare, assomigliava tantissimo agli avanzi del pasto di un cane: sbranata, con gli ossi principali che sporgevano, giallognoli e quasi luccicanti di midollo e sangue.  
I morsi non gli dicevano nulla. I pantaloni erano lordi e strappati a metà coscia, dove le gambe non esistevano neanche più, e a un esame più attento si potevano intravedere tra le carni le ossa che spuntavano dai moncherini, le estremità lisce e poco scheggiate. _Segate con qualche strumento molto affilato_, concluse l'investigatore, avvicinandosi al cadavere ma senza inginocchiarsi, ringraziando il cielo di avere ancora una buona vista: mancando gli arti inferiori quasi per intero, sarebbe stato difficile determinare l'altezza della vittima, e anche le braccia non erano in uno stato sufficientemente buono per aiutare gli addetti nel loro compito. Notò che il bottone dei pantaloni erano aperto sul davanti, ma non pensò che fosse un particolare importante: non portava cintura.  
Le gambe dovevano essere state amputate lì vicino al portico, probabilmente davanti alla porta, perché quello era il luogo con più sangue in assoluto; senza contare che non sarebbe riuscito a fare le scale, se fosse accaduto prima. Ma di quelle non vi era alcuna traccia nelle vicinanze, come le altre volte in cui qualche pezzo si perdeva nei dintorni e non veniva più ritrovato: forse per volere dello stesso killer. Era crollato supino, quindi aveva ricevuto i colpi finali dal davanti, probabilmente, e aveva visto il suo assassino negli occhi.  
Croindberg si mosse per poter vedere meglio la parte superiore del corpo, quando un uomo in borghese gli si avvicinò e cominciò a guardarlo, come aspettando che finisse il suo rituale.  
La camicia della vittima, con un motivo a quadri molto classico, era strappata sul davanti e tagliata in corrispondenza del cuore, come se avesse ricevuto una pugnalata mortale; al collo portava una piccola catenina d'oro, di quelle che si comprano per due soldi nei mercati della piazza o delle strade.  
L'investigatore notò, quando cominciò a esaminare la testa, che questa non era attaccata al corpo, ma semplicemente avvicinata e sistemata come se fosse stata ancora al suo posto: un taglio preciso e netto, che doveva aver spezzato subito la colonna vertebrale. Questo rendeva tutto ancora più complicato, visto che non c'erano tracce che potessero far pensare a qualcuno che avesse rimesso il capo del morto al suo posto: e per cosa, poi? Per facilitargli il compito? Allora potevano anche lasciarlo vicino al muro o a pochi metri da lì, visto che i lineamenti del volto erano stravolti, la mandibola visibile e metà del naso mangiata. Non era sufficiente per un'identificazione.  
Finalmente si alzò e fece qualche passo indietro, osservando il nuovo arrivato. Doveva avere circa quarantacinque anni, anche se non lo sapeva davvero, e lo riconobbe subito mentre si asciugava il sudore con un fazzoletto preso dalla giacca.  
- Salve dottore, spero non si sia offeso che abbia dato uno sguardo al cadavere prima che lei lo prendesse in custodia -  
Il medico legale si tolse un attimo gli occhiali dalla montatura sottile e ridacchiò appena, mentre fece cenno ai due uomini che lo seguivano e si preparavano a sistemare la barella.  
L'investigatore lo avvertì. - Attenzione, la testa è staccata dal corpo, anche se non sembra -  
L'altro lo guardò senza trapelare alcuna emozione. - Va bene, Hugh, allora sarà meglio che voi due solleviate il corpo con molta attenzione e lo copriate bene per evitare contaminazioni. Spero che abbiano già fatto delle foto prima del nostro arrivo, così sarà possibile capire meglio tutto quanto -  
Gli inservienti delle pompe funebri annuirono e poi cominciarono ad armeggiare col cadavere: il dottore si avvicinò all'altro e, con uno sguardo sconsolato, cominciò a parlare. - C'è qualcosa di nuovo, così a prima vista, Croindberg? Oppure è identico alle altre volte? -  
L'investigatore rimise a posto il fazzoletto nei pantaloni e si strinse un attimo nelle spalle mentre veniva investito da un'ondata di freddo, poi fece per tirare fuori un'altra sigaretta, rammentandosi che doveva cercare di smettere.  
- Bè, dottor Blackstone, a parte le ferite impossibili che nessun essere umano potrebbe infierire, direi che questa volta il nostro killer si è divertito di più a fare un bello spezzatino. Finora il massimo erano state le dita e un braccio, non gambe e testa. E non tutte insieme -  
Arthur Blackstone annuì, e si allontanò continuando a guardare il sacco mortuario che veniva portato via; Croindberg lo seguì giù dalle scale e nella piazza.  
- Però è sempre il nostro uomo, vero? -  
- Se si può chiamare _uomo_... -  
Il medico si mise a ridere di gusto. - Cos'è, propende per la teoria dei marziani o cosa? -  
- Mi prende per un idiota, forse? Ne ho già avuti di casi simili, e alla fine sono sempre state delle persone -  
- Ah già, si riferisce al Blood Wood, giusto? Che nostalgia, quei tempi...però risolse il caso in cinque mesi allora, ed i cadaveri erano solo quattro -  
- Come ha detto lei, altri tempi. E poi si lasciarono dietro indizi così facili, in una città come Los Angeles, che non fu così complicato -  
Il medico si voltò e gli prese una sigaretta dal pacchetto. L'accese e si godette qualche secondo di silenzio in quel caos, prima di scendere nuovamente e rituffarsi nel disordine davanti all'edificio.  
- Bè, spero solo che la situazione non peggiori ulteriormente. Cinque vittime in due mesi...e hanno priorità assoluta: l'obitorio ormai è ingombro di cadaveri, e io e il dottor Callegati riusciamo a stento a tirare avanti. Ha già qualche indizio, poi? -  
Jacob scosse la testa. - Niente, ma sembra che stavolta ci siamo. Il cadavere è stato ritrovato molto in fretta, quindi forse ci sono testimoni -  
L'altro aggrottò le sopracciglia castane e fissò l'investigatore. - Speriamo. Inoltre anche il tipo che vi aiutava nelle indagini è finito male; vi hanno già assegnato qualcuno? -  
- No - tagliò corto: non amava ricordare Thomas Walzer, il poliziotto che lo aveva aiutato all'inizio dell'indagine e per questo promosso a terza vittima del killer. Nessuno si era più offerto di lavorare con lui, anche se non gli dispiaceva, pur ricordando a tutti che il suo collega era andato alla ricerca di indizi da solo e che era stato imprudente. Talmente imprudente da essere ritrovato due ore dopo che era morto in casa sua impalato al suo letto.  
Blackstone si avvicinò alla macchina e vi salì velocemente. - Appena arrivato in obitorio, farò l'autopsia a questo uomo. Se va bene, avrà il referto legale e tutte le informazioni per stasera, domani al massimo; faccia un salto da me in ufficio - Per indicare che aveva molto da fare, fece partire la macchina dopo aver rivolto all'investigatore un veloce cenno di saluto, facendosi strada fra la folla che poco alla volta, per stanchezza o noia, si era diradata.  
Come per magia, Garden riapparve dietro a Croindberg, con un colorito decisamente più sano dell'ultima volta in cui si erano visti.  
- Investigatore? Volevo informarla che la donna che ha trovato il cadavere è tornata a casa, ma sarà nel dopopranzo alla stazione per lavoro: le ho dato il permesso di seguirla nel suo caso -  
- Basterà solo la sua testimonianza, niente di più -  
- No, non ha capito: ieri sera ha avuto l'incarico di aiutarla nelle indagini, ed esattamente fra due ore anche lei avrebbe dovuto saperlo -  
Dal modo in cui il sergente lo guardava, doveva avere fatto una faccia davvero sconvolta; si affrettò a rispondergli. - Se vuole sapere i particolari, li chieda a lei oggi pomeriggio. Oppure venga con me fino in ufficio e li chieda al comandante Kerring, ma credo che non sarà contento di vederla: ormai le sue visite le associa sempre a qualcosa di brutto - E rise sonoramente alla sua battuta. - Comunque è davvero una brutta coincidenza: la prima notte di lavoro serio e già si ritrova un cadavere. Anche se, con tutta sincerità, sono rimasto molto stupito quando ci ha avvertiti -  
Croindberg lo guardò un attimo, prima di avvicinarsi anche lui alla sua macchina per tornare a casa a godersi un po' di riposo. - In che senso? -  
- Nel senso che, al telefono, non ho mai sentito una voce come la sua, fra tutti quelli che chiamano per questi casi -  
- Era molto spaventata? -  
- Al contrario - rispose il sergente, mentre lo guardava entrare in macchina. - Sembrava che stesse facendo la spesa. Un sangue freddo incredibile -

_ «Fourmillante cité, cité pleine de reves,  
Où le spectre en plein jour raccroche le passant!  
Les mystères partout coulent comme des sèves  
Dans les canaux étroits du colosse puissant.»  
Charles Baudelaire_


	2. PARTE I HELL: Capitolo primo

**LES SEPT VIEILLARDS - teiresias**

**PARTE I .HELL.**

**CAPITOLO PRIMO  
**  
Nonostante fossero solo le due del pomeriggio, Jacob Croindberg desiderava già che la giornata fosse finita; svegliarsi poco prima delle undici non gli era servito a riprendersi dal suo quinto sacco freddo, aggiunto alla preoccupazione di avere un nuovo novizio da tenere d'occhio oltre a tutto il resto. Dopo Thomas, non aveva più accettato qualcuno al suo fianco, ed era deciso a dire chiaramente no al comandante e lasciare la ragazza a casa dopo averla interrogata.  
Mentre si faceva un caffè, dopo essersi lavato e sbarbato accuratamente, aveva chiamato l'ufficio di Erika Danson, vice di Kerring e sua conoscenza nei vertici della polizia, per saperne di più sulla ragazza: si era trasferito da appena un anno ad Ashfield e non conosceva tutto del paese, mentre Erika era ormai abbastanza in là con l'età (anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso) per aiutarlo in tutte le cose del posto che non conosceva perfettamente. Senza contare che sospettava, da almeno un mese, di piacerle. L'avere divorziato da quattro anni da Laura era per lei un ottimo deterrente a farsi avanti, a dispetto dei suoi quarantaquattro anni, forse anche perché era ancora una bella donna.  
Al telefono, la sua voce calda e squillante era per Jacob di conforto, visto che non c'era nessun motivo per stare allegri, quel giorno: fuori minacciava un bel temporale coi fiocchi, e quell'angolo della Sanders Street in cui lui viveva era avvolto da una nebbiolina che non presagiva niente di buono.  
Si stava allacciando la camicia nella tranquillità del suo salotto, quando finalmente scoprì il nome della misteriosa giovane.  
- Theresa Stepherd? Oh, ma qui la metà delle persone la conosce! Mi stupisce che tu non ne abbia ancora sentito parlare - la sentì trillare, mentre malediceva se stesso perché aveva infilato un bottone nell'asola sbagliata: la sua esclamazione soffocata si perse nel silenzio di casa sua, vuota.  
Chiese altre informazioni.  
- Un vero poliziotto, uh? Non ti va di chiederle a lei? Dopotutto lavorerete insieme -  
- Questo è ancora da vedere - fece Croindberg tagliente, lasciando intuire a Erika che non era il caso di continuare.  
- Torniamo a noi. Se la conosci, mi saprai dire qualcosa su di lei -  
- Un attimo solo... - E partì un'orribile musichetta che gli preannunciò una lunga attesa alla cornetta muta.  
Dieci minuti dopo, la telefonata continuò.  
- Scusa, era il grande capo. Ho saputo ora che avete un altro cadavere -  
- Strano... -  
- Affatto, in genere noi siamo sempre gli ultimi a sapere le cose. Lo sai che proprio ieri... -  
- Erika... -  
La donna sbuffò sonoramente. - Mai nessuno che voglia fare quattro chiacchiere...e d'accordo, ti accontento subito.  
- Theresa Stepherd, ventidue anni (fra sei settimane fa i ventitré, a proposito, devo ricordarmi di farle un regalino), stava a Wilson Street, vicino al vecchio ospedale che stanno risistemando (e ne avrebbe bisogno di più l'altro, il Brookhaven, dove è nata lei) e alla Chiesa di San Patrizio. Sua madre, Alessandra, è morta quando lei aveva quasi quattro anni per incidente d'auto, e suo padre, Jonathan Stepherd, se n'è andato quando aveva quindici anni e si è trasferito dalle parti di Bangor con lei. Bambina carinissima, abbastanza normale, molto intelligente: dopo il loro trasferimento si è iscritta all'università perché aveva terminato le superiori in anticipo, e a diciannove anni ha fatto domanda per andare a Quantico -  
- FBI? - chiese Jacob stranito. _Santo cielo, doveva essere un genio!_  
- Già. Ma, a quanto ne so, non ne entrò mai a far parte, così ha continuato la laurea in medicina generica con specializzazione in quella legale ed è andata all'accademia; sui motivi per cui non fu accettata ci sono diverse versioni, ma lei tiene cucita la bocca e siccome è di qui nessuno le fa domande. Ha finito di studiare, è entrata nella polizia da sei mesi sebbene sia tornata da un po' ad Ashfield, in un settore abbastanza tosto come la Omicidi, e finora ha sempre fatto un buon lavoro -  
_E' di qui e nessuno dice nulla. Già. Come no. Chissà cosa si dice di me, invece... _- Okay, ma questa è prassi. Vuoi forse dirmi, tesoro, che non si sa altro di lei? Pettegolezzi, chiacchiere...il tuo campo, insomma - disse lui per stuzzicarla, portandosi il telefono cordless dietro mentre si finiva di vestire.  
- Nessuna nota strana su di lei? -  
Silenzio dall'altro capo del filo.  
- Pronto...? -  
- Sì, ti ho sentito, Jacob - disse lei, con voce più grave - Ma qui tocchi un tasto dolente -  
Sospirò un attimo. - Vedi...i suoi genitori non andavano d'accordo, e c'è chi dice che suo padre abbia fatto in modo di fare fuori Alessandra. Mai stato provato. E poi lui era abbastanza strano, faceva lo scrittore, il giornalista o cos'altro e spesso raccontava di fatti strampalati, legati alla religione e... -  
- Fedele? Cattolico? Battista? Altro? -  
- Nessuna di queste, figurati che si dice abbia fatto una litigata furiosa con la moglie per battezzare la piccola. Lei era cattolica e molto praticante; non so esattamente come si sia comportato con Theresa dopo che è morta sua moglie, in questo campo.  
- Comunque, alle volte si allontanava dalla città anche per periodi abbastanza lunghi, e affidava Theresa alle cure della vicina di casa, Louise Garland, che faceva l'infermiera ed era sposata a Conrad Lews che faceva il poliziotto qui fino a qualche anno fa; credo sia per questo che lei abbia deciso di entrare nella polizia. Furono loro i primi ad accorgersi delle sue potenzialità, ma lei fece la scuola normalmente finché non prese il diploma di licenza superiore con due anni di anticipo, quindi se ne sono andati da Ashfield poco prima che qui cominciassero degli strani avvenimenti.  
- Sai, adesso che ci penso, ricordano un po' gli omicidi di adesso, anche se non così violenti...comunque morirono diverse persone -  
Folgorato da un'illuminazione, Croindberg prese velocemente una penna e il primo foglio che gli capitò sotto mano. - Aspetta un attimo...omicidi? Che anno era? -  
- Mah, circa sei anni fa, nel periodo subito dopo le vacanze estive, verso la fine di agosto. Sparirono diverse persone che non furono più trovate, e tutti credono che siano morte, anche se ufficialmente sono solo scomparse; niente a che vedere con i morti ammazzati di cui ti occupi tu da anni, caro -  
Erika alludeva forse a tutti i casi che, nei lunghi anni di carriera in polizia e non, lui aveva preso in custodia, ed erano strani e irrisolvibili come questi? Lasciò stare il pensiero e la incoraggiò ad andare avanti.  
- Dicevo, dopo il trasferimento, si iscrisse all'università di medicina vicino a Bangor, e a diciannove anni fece domanda a Quantico: poi la ritirò dopo qualche mese -  
_Eh? Che sta dicendo? _- Scusa, ma non hai detto che non fu accettata? -  
Lei rise appena, la voce distorta dalle piccole scariche elettriche che viaggiavano alla velocità del suono attraverso l'elettrodomestico. - Questo è quello che si dice in giro, la versione ufficiale, per così dire: in realtà fu accettata, eccome, ma poi se ne andò, apparentemente senza motivo.  
- Per questo ci sono tante versioni -  
Jacob cominciò a farsi il nodo alla cravatta tenendo la cornetta ben piantata fra la spalla e l'orecchio destro, e poi annotò qualcosa sempre sullo stesso foglio di prima.  
- E quali sono? -  
- La prima è che, durante quel periodo, sia morto un ragazzo nell'accademia e se ne sia andata per non far cadere i sospetti su di lei; è la più stupida, perché ogni anno, per esercitazioni di campo, suicidi e altro, qualcuno ci lascia sempre le penne, quindi l'abbiamo tutti scartata. La seconda (e per la maggioranza la più ovvia) è che, con la morte del padre, se ne sia voluta tornare a Bangor per le spoglie e abbia deciso di terminare lì gli studi.  
- Lo sai che sembra che il vecchio Jonathan sia stato ammazzato? -  
- E da chi? - _Che bella scia di sangue...splende talmente tanto da accecare_, rifletté soprappensiero.  
- Mah, un ladro che è entrato in casa: non so i particolari. È stato durante l'inverno, lei era da sei mesi a Quantico - Croindberg sospirò e guardò tutto quello che aveva scritto: stava venendo fuori davvero un bel ritrattino di quella ragazza.  
Iniziava a sospettare di lei ancor prima di incontrarla. - E c'è altro? -  
- Oh sì: molte comari, che non fanno altro che spettegolare, dicono che era stata sedotta da un insegnante e che se n'è andata perché la moglie di lui lo aveva scoperto. Ma questa è di sicuro un'idiozia del Club di Meg: saresti contento di sapere che, due giorni dopo che sei arrivato, nei suoi salotti si è iniziato a dire che eri venuti qui per un'avventura dopo che tua moglie ti aveva lasciato e che ti eri già fatto cinque amanti diverse? -  
Spalancando prima gli occhi per lo stupore, Croindberg scoppiò poi a ridere fragorosamente e si fermò un attimo per bere il suo caffè.  
- E da quando è tornata qui, è successo qualcosa? -  
- No, a parte il fatto che adesso vive nella vecchia casa dei Lews, che gliel'ha lasciata la cara Louise (pace all'anima sua) quando è morta un annetto fa: il marito vive negli appartamenti vicino a Saul Street, è settantenne e soffre di arteriosclerosi, poveretto. Ah, ed è stata lei a chiedere di essere messa nella Omicidi, quando le hanno proposto l'incarico, perché era una perdita di tempo rifilarla da qualche parte in segreteria e lì mancano sempre delle persone.  
- Ogni tanto chiacchiero con Theresa qui alla stazione, e se vuoi il mio parere su di lei è che è una bravissima ragazza a dispetto di quello che le è capitato e che ti puoi fidare-  
Sapendo che i giudizi di Erika erano (quasi) sempre giusti ma spesso molto personali, e che dopo quella telefonata aveva bisogno di passeggiare un po' dopo un buon pranzo ristoratore prima di andare alla caserma, la salutò e le promise di passare da lei nel pomeriggio.  
- Ah, e portati qualcosa da leggere: oggi Kerring dovrà parlare con il suo avvocato prima di chiamarti, e può darsi che la cosa andrà per le lunghe -

Niente di più vero: era arrivato alle tre, e alle quattro e mezza non si era ancora liberato il posto. Lui ne aveva approfittato per leggersi un saggio sulla letteratura europea, che a lui era sempre piaciuta (a dire il vero, era sempre stata l'unica materia a interessarlo, durante la sua relativamente breve carriera scolastica), e avanti di questo passo lo avrebbe finito in fretta.  
Alle ore 17.14, finalmente, la porta si aprì e ne uscì un uomo di sessant'anni circa, leggermente obeso e vestito con abiti in nero firmati, con un'aria decisamente furiosa; non sapendo cosa aspettarsi dal comandante Kerring, Jacob entrò con circospezione nell'ufficio, per essere accolto calorosamente dal capo della polizia di Ashfield.  
- Ehilà, Jacob! Siediti, che ho delle belle notizie per te! -  
Non era felice, no...era _radioso_. Ecco perché l'avvocato, invece, sembrava sul punto di commettere una strage: Norman Kerring era famoso per il suo caratteraccio e, soprattutto, per la sua voglia di apparire sempre perfetto, con la speranza di ottenere un buon appoggio dal sindaco della città e muoversi a suo piacimento. Di conseguenza, le sue idee cambiavano a seconda del vento che tirava.  
Il suo aspetto, almeno, era sempre lo stesso: capelli neri e ricciuti ben pettinati, cinquant'anni che non erano espressi del tutto dalle poche rughe sul suo volto, vestito lindo, camicia inamidata, scrivania sempre in ordine.  
Alle volte dava la colpa di quello che gli succedeva di male perché era di colore, e in quei casi bisognava sempre evitarlo come la peste e apparire solo per pochi secondi davanti a lui, prima che potesse inquadrare esattamente chi aveva davanti; ma quando era troppo allegro, era anche peggio, perché volevano dire guai per una povera vittima sacrificale.  
E _la vittima_, quel giorno, doveva per forza essere Jacob Croindberg.  
Si sedette davanti alla scrivania del comandante, sentendosi come un condannato che si preparava ad essere incatenato alla sedia elettrica, ma senza darlo a vedere.  
- Bene, bene, Jacob, voglio farti prima una domanda. Posso? -  
Fedele alla sua indole taciturna, l'investigatore fece un cenno.  
- Dimmi, è un problema per te lavorare alle mie dipendenze? Vorresti poter tornare a occuparti dei privati, nel tuo ufficio... - Croindberg non capì subito dove voleva andare a parare il suo capo, tirando in ballo quel discorso vecchio come il mondo.  
Quando lui era arrivato ad Ashfield, poco più di un anno prima, aveva incominciato a lavorare in un ufficio alle dipendenze del comune, dalle parti di Koontz Street (chiamata più comunemente Ko Street, perché in molti si dimenticavano quel nome così strano e ormai la via era conosciuta solo con il suo nomignolo), come privatista, ma dopo un paio di mesi che la polizia aveva cominciato a chiedere la sua consulenza era stato praticamente assunto come agente, anche se continuava a lavorare solo come investigatore e aiutante; di fatto, lavorava alle dipendenze di Kerring, pur continuando ad avere la sua libertà, come privatista, di accettare o meno un caso.  
Grazie a questo si era anche potuto trovare quella casa dove adesso viveva, più lontana dalla stazione, ma nella zona più a est di periferia di Ashfield, dove si trovava il vecchio boschetto, il cimitero e una delle tre chiese più importanti della città, quella di San Lucy.  
- Direi che mi va benissimo questa sistemazione, per il momento. Non credo che per me sia vantaggioso rimettermi a lavorare in proprio -  
- Saggia scelta, Croindberg. Anche perché, se tu non lo sapessi, il tuo vecchio ufficio è stato occupato da un'altra persona da sei mesi.  
- E per questo, vorrei dirti che, anche se non sei a tutti gli effetti un agente, devi prenderti un collega che ti aiuti nelle indagini che ti troverai ad affrontare. Compresa - disse, con fare cospiratorio, - quella con cui ti sei immischiato adesso, quella dei _Rituali_ -  
Croindberg aggrottò per un attimo le sopracciglia. - Rituali? Perché questo nome? Non credo che possano essere collegate a riti satanici, o almeno gli indizi non portano a quello... -  
- Ma come, cinque omicidi efferati, bizzarri, di cui due davanti a chiese e uno che era un poliziotto che si era messo sulle sue tracce...credevo che proprio tu, che sei famoso per questi casi, fossi il più disposto a propendere per questa ipotesi -  
- Io credo solo che quelle persone si siano semplicemente trovate nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato - ribatté l'altro.  
Il silenzio piombò nuovamente nell'ufficio, mentre i due uomini si studiavano a vicenda: poi Norman riprese a parlare con noncuranza, cambiando completamente discorso. - In ogni caso, ti dice niente il nome di Theresa Stepherd? -  
- Certo, è la persona che mi avete assegnato per l'incarico -  
- E tu come fai a saperlo? - rispose il comandante, principiando a infuriarsi.  
- Stanotte qualcuno mi ha avvertito. E sono pronto a dirti che non accetterò, dopo quello successo con Walzer: è la mia ultima parola -  
- E se ti dicessi che è una ragazza molto carina e disponibile? - rispose l'altro con un sorriso che sarebbe dovuto essere accattivante, e invece suonò molto falso.  
- In tal caso sapresti che non è facile comprarmi e che sono irremovibile su certe cose. Tanto meno con metodi squallidi come questo - disse Croindberg temendo di avere esagerato: non gli conveniva mettere troppo alla prova la pazienza del comandante, perché se avesse esagerato, altro che ufficio in proprio.  
_Finirei direttamente in strada.  
_- In ogni caso, lei è stata assegnata alle indagini, quindi lavorerà con o senza di te. In fin dei conti, tu sei solo un _consulente_, niente di più -  
_Tante grazie, Norman._ - Questo è un colpo basso...così sono obbligato a controllare quella ragazzina, dannazione! - sibilò l'investigatore.  
- Proprio così, Croindberg. Allora, direi che la questione è questa: accetti, o no? -  
Jacob gli schioccò uno sguardo furente, ma non ribatté; stavolta aveva perso.  
E non sopportava la cosa in sé, di fare le indagini con un'altra persona: odiava essere comandato così a bacchetta da quel buffone di Kerring. - Perfetto, direi che siamo d'accordo! L'ultima cosa è che ci ha telefonato Blackstone dall'obitorio per dire che ha terminato l'autopsia e che ha delle nuove cose da darti -  
- Cosa? - disse l'altro con voce funerea.  
- Non ha voluto dirmelo. Dice che è personale -  
- Allora vado subito - disse Jacob alzandosi dalla sedia e non vedendo l'ora di uscire dall'edificio: si congedò dal suo capo e lo anticipò su quello che voleva ricordargli. - Prenderò con me Stepherd, e cominceremo le indagini in coppia -  
Non si voltò per evitare il sorriso vittorioso di Norman.

Giunto davanti all'ufficio di Erika Danson, sentì chiaramente un eco di risate femminili dall'interno e lì per lì decise di aspettare che l'ospite se ne andasse; ma considerando che doveva anche passare dal medico legale prima di tornare a casa, e doveva trovare quella piattola della sua nuova collega, decise che era meglio entrare subito, così bussò alla porta. Dall'interno, il vice gli diede la voce e gli disse di entrare: non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Nella sua mente, in quei due minuti che gli erano serviti per passare da un ufficio all'altro, si erano formate due possibili versioni della famigerata Stepherd, totalmente differenti l'una dall'altra: la prima era un donnone di aspetto piuttosto orribile e ligia al dovere al punto da considerarlo alla stregua di un mostriciattolo, cosa che spesso aveva riscontrato nelle donne molto femministe e impiegate in lavori maschili; dall'altra, una ragazzina dall'aspetto efebico, con la testa fra le nuvole, molto pettegola e facile da persuadere, che si sarebbe presto scrollato di dosso.  
Nel momento in cui entrò nell'ufficio di Erika, però, scoprì che la cosa non lo interessava più di tanto, mentre guardava l'altra donna che chiacchierava con il vice comandante, vestito quel giorno con un tailleur blu che risaltava i suoi capelli biondi sciolti disinvoltamente sulle spalle sottili.  
_L'altra_ dimostrava appena vent'anni, e aveva un fisico agile e sportivo, completo di curve nei punti giusti, sufficienti per piacere agli uomini, che le donava una forza e un'energia che aveva visto (e anche sperimentato lui stesso) tante volte nei giovani; non era magra, ma tonica, abbastanza muscolosa senza essere massiccia, e i jeans sbiaditi abbinati con il maglione e la camicia nera che indossava la valorizzavano in pieno.  
Portava un orologio da uomo al polso destro, la fondina per la pistola a sinistra e mocassini maschili ai piedi. I capelli castano scuro nero, dai riflessi rossicci, erano raccolti in una coda alta che le scendeva in onde armoniose sulle spalle e lasciava qualche ciocca troppo corta fuori posto, a incorniciare il viso magro, appena abbronzato; i tratti del suo volto, non troppo delicati e di origine in parte mediterranea e in parte, forse, più settentrionale, non erano di un bellezza convenzionale e potevano piacere o non piacere, ma i suoi occhi leggermente a mandorla colpirono subito Jacob per il loro colore viola scuro che a prima vista poteva essere scambiato per nero.  
_Gesù! E questa chi diavolo è?!_ Di sicuro non l'aveva mai vista nella stazione, ma solo perché, anche se lavorava da un anno in città, non conosceva veramente bene i poliziotti e, anzi, di molti si dimenticava facilmente il nome.  
Giurava però che non si sarebbe scordato così in fretta di quella donna.  
- Ah, ben arrivato. Pensavo che non saresti più venuto, a questo punto! Eh, ma allora ho fatto bene a portarti qui, sai... - disse Erika rivolta alla ragazza.  
Questa sorrise, facendo sentire l'investigatore di botto vecchio e malmesso, in confronto a quell'agente così giovane e...  
_Un momento_, chi lo diceva che era una poliziotta? Magari era solo un'amica del vice ed era passata a fare qualche chiacchiera con lei. Sì, era sicuramente così, chiacchiere frivole e cose da donne.  
Ma perché, più se lo ripeteva e meno se ne convinceva?  
- Allora, caro, prima di tutto le presentazioni. Dunque, io non ne ho bisogno perché entrambi mi conoscete - disse, aggiungendovi una risata argentina nel mezzo. - Lei è Theresa Stepherd, e lui è l'investigatore Jacob Croindberg -  
- Piacere - disse Theresa con voce ferma e tranquilla, alta e limpida. L'altro non sapeva da che parte farsi, soprattutto dopo quello che aveva pensato di lei: doveva dare subito ascolto a Erika quella mattina e fregarsene di Kerring, ecco tutto.  
Le fece un cenno col capo e le porse la mano, che lei strinse con forza; subito dopo parlò di nuovo. - Immagino le abbiano già detto che seguirò anch'io le indagini dei morti, vero? -  
- Sì, l'ho saputo ufficialmente dal mio capo solo stamattina - disse, sperando che Erika non facesse la spia e dicesse che l'aveva chiamata per chiederle di lei; ma questa volta la donna stette zitta e si limitò a osservarli con sguardo divertito, incrociando le braccia e sorridendo.  
- Allora sarà meglio che vi lasci al vostro lavoro, anch'io devo sbrigare diverse faccende burocratiche piuttosto noiose. Ah, per inciso, Jacob, mentre eri torturato da Kerring ho spiegato un po' gli sviluppi di questa indagine, quindi puoi evitarti tutta la solita tiritera che propini a chi arriva alla tua porta -  
- Erika... - disse lui mettendosi una mano sugli occhi: la sua speranza di fare una figura decente con la sua nuova collega stava scemando poco alla volta, ed era meglio andarsene alla svelta.  
Lei comprese e si alzò: l'uomo si stupì di quanto piccola fosse in realtà la ragazza, perché doveva arrivare a stento a un metro e sessantacinque, e si chiese come doveva sentirsi in un luogo come la stazione di polizia dove l'altezza media di un uomo era di centottanta centimetri.  
- Ho saputo che deve passare a ritirare i referti dal dottor Blackstone, quindi direi che potrei cominciare ad accompagnarla, d'accordo? - disse mentre prendeva dall'altra sedia una giacca di pelle dall'aria leggermente consunta; lui si alzò a sua volta e andò ad aprire la porta, per poi aspettare che uscisse lei per prima.  
Lei lo guardò un attimo stupita. - Grazie, ma non ho bisogno di un portiere - disse con tono leggermente tagliente prima di uscire a passo spedito verso l'entrata dell'edificio.  
Croindberg si voltò verso Erika, che lo guardava con l'aria di chi la sa lunga, e le puntò minacciosamente il dito contro. - Una parola e giuro che ti lincio -  
Lei fece il segno di cucirsi le labbra e lo salutò con la mano mentre lui chiudeva la porta.

Per i primi cinque minuti di viaggio in automobile verso l'obitorio di Carroll Street nessuno dei due parlò: Theresa guardava con aria assorta fuori dal finestrino le nuvole grigie che sembravano seguirli mentre sfrecciavano davanti alla chiesa della Saint Croix e al vecchio Historical Museum, e Croindberg pensava, per la prima volta dopo diverso tempo, alla sua vita.  
Stare vicino a quella ragazza così giovane ed energica gli faceva ricordare con nostalgia i momenti in cui lui, uscito da scuola, cominciava a imparare il mestiere del poliziotto a Los Angeles, città più grande e pericolosa di ogni altro luogo degli States, e si confrontava con il mondo che lo circondava; gli tornò in mente il momento in cui venne promosso a sergente, a ventinove anni, nello stesso periodo in cui suo padre veniva divorato dal cancro e moriva lentamente nel suo letto e, cosa più importante, gli venne in mente Laura.  
Sua moglie Laura, alta, bella, con stupefacenti occhi verdi e tratti all'orientale, che aveva sposato da giovane e aveva poi lasciato a trentadue anni, dopo una dura battaglia in aula per il divorzio e la perdita per la custodia di suo figlio Mathew, che avrebbe dovuto avere circa otto anni; si rese conto, per la prima volta, di non aver più voluto una compagnia femminile fissa al suo fianco dopo la fine del matrimonio, nonostante più di una donna si fosse avvicinata a lui e gli avesse detto (lasciandolo molto soddisfatto, dopotutto) che dimostrava quasi dieci anni in meno.  
Ora cominciava a sentire il bisogno di avere qualcuno vicino.  
_Che qualcuno lassù alla fine mi voglia bene e abbia deciso che ho diritto a un'altra possibilità?_  
Con questo pensiero in testa cominciò ad attaccare discorso con Theresa, mentre sfrecciava su Nathan Avenue fra il traffico considerevole delle sei e mezzo, quando molti tornavano a casa dal lavoro: per quanto di grandezza media, non era molto difficile ritrovarsi imbottigliati ad Ashfield, soprattutto di sera, con quei maledetti sensi unici che cambiavano ogni settimana.  
- Ho saputo che lei ha fatto domanda per entrare a Quantico, qualche anno fa, giusto? -  
Come risvegliandosi da un lungo sonno, la giovane si voltò verso Croindberg e gli rispose positivamente.  
- Quindi conosce già le regole che dovrà rispettare in questi casi? Almeno, la sicurezza e... -  
- Senta, sono nella polizia di Ashfield già da sei mesi, e nella squadra Omicidi, quindi non sono proprio nuova del lavoro. Possiamo evitare questi discorsi, o non ne può proprio fare a meno perché sono una giovane recluta? -  
Lui si strinse un attimo nelle spalle, contrito, non sapendo come tirare avanti il discorso. _Signore e signori, Jacob Croindberg, maestro nell'arte della diplomazia e grande uomo di tatto._  
- E poi - riprese lei, guardando sfrecciare fuori dal finestrino una macchina rossa a una velocità forsennata, - ho fatto il corso solo per pochi mesi, quindi la mia preparazione non è, alla fine, così differente da quella di qualunque agente uscito dall'accademia -  
- Sì, ma a quanto ne so, è stata accettata a diciannove anni. Insomma, difficilmente si entra a quell'età -  
Theresa si voltò a guardarlo con sguardo divertito, e lui staccò per un attimo gli occhi dalla strada per guardarla: le lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo. - Mi dica, ha per caso chiesto di me a qualcuno? -  
_Mentirle o dire la verità?_ - Erika Danson è una mia cara amica - rispose senza sbilanciarsi troppo, facendola ridere.  
- A dire la verità, vorrebbe essere più di un'amica, per lei. Non l'ha ancora capito? -  
- Se Erika sa queste cose, dovrebbe anche sapere che le ho detto chiaramente di non essere minimamente interessato-  
- E d'accordo, fine del primo round...cosa le ha detto di me, tanto per capire come comportarmi? -  
Jacob svoltò a destra e cominciò a cercare un parcheggio nelle vicinanze dell'ospedale; una volta trovato, spense il motore e si voltò per dare completa attenzione alla sua nuova recluta.  
- So che è di qui, che si è trasferita a sedici anni e si è iscritta all'università di Bangor, ha fatto domanda ed è rimasta nell'accademia FBI per un anno, poi se n'è andata, ha terminato la laurea da poco e nel frattempo ha iniziato ha lavorare qui. Ho dimenticato qualcosa? - Non riusciva a mascherare una nota leggermente irritata nella voce, senza contare che gli occhi della ragazza puntati su di lui come a volerlo studiare lo facevano innervosire.  
Per qualche secondo, restarono in silenzio.  
- Se le dico una cosa, promette che non darà in escandescenza o simili? -  
- Solo se cominci a darmi del tu, perché non sopporto dovermi rivolgere in questo modo a un mio collega - rispose acido.  
Lei annuì. - Quando mi hanno avvertito che avrei avuto il caso, ieri sera, ho fatto salti di gioia finché non ho saputo che avrei dovuto fare le indagini con un'altra persona; ero furiosa. Oggi, dal vice Danson, ero andata per dire che non avevo intenzione di lavorare in compagnia, e lei mi ha spiegato qualcosa di te; allora, mi sono convinta -  
Per un attimo rimasero a fissarsi, poi Croindberg cominciò a ridacchiare sotto i baffi; ma guarda un po' che razza di recluta gli avevano rifilato...sarebbe stata una nuova esperienza.  
- E' stato lo stesso per me. Ora, dopo questa splendida chiacchierata, possiamo scendere e andare a prendere i risultati? Abbiamo tempo per scambiarci altre opinioni a proposito - E scese dalla macchina, mentre Theresa faceva altrettanto.  
Questa, quando lui le passò davanti dopo aver chiuso la portiera, gli passò di fianco e disse un'ultima cosa. - Per inciso, ho terminato a sedici anni le superiori, ma solo con un anno di anticipo perché compio gli anni a fine dicembre e ho cominciato prima la scuola; a Quantico seguivo più che altro i corsi universitari e avevo appena iniziato il vero addestramento perché ero troppo giovane; e ho preso una laurea breve in medicina legale praticamente poco dopo aver fatto domanda qui in polizia.  
- Spero che mi farai il piacere di dire qualcosa anche di te, una volta finita la visita -  
E salì velocemente le scale per poi aspettarlo davanti alla porta d'ingresso.

L'obitorio era forse l'edificio più vecchio di tutta Ashfield, ed era ancora in piedi grazie a diverse opere di ristrutturazione che avevano lasciato l'amaro in bocca alla maggioranza dei cittadini, che si erano visti usare le loro tasse per risistemare quel posto piuttosto che l'ospedale pubblico Brookhaven, dove si servivano la maggioranza dei vivi; sembrava quasi che in quella città importasse più la morte della vita, forse anche perché i cadaveri non arrivavano solo dalle vicinanze, ma alle volte anche da Bangor e oltre, attirando più medici e patologi che turisti in quella zona fuori dal periodo estivo.  
In ogni caso, a Jacob il dottor Blackstone, più del suo vice Callegati, stava simpatico, e non si era ancora trovato in condizione di finire nudo su un lettino dentro una cella frigorifera o di essere ricoverato (non si augurava nessuna delle due cose, d'altronde), quindi la cosa non gli era mai importata molto.  
Inoltre in quel luogo era ormai di casa, e di sale da autopsia ne aveva viste talmente tante che riusciva ad affrontare ogni cadavere con occhio abbastanza distaccato; tirava comunque volentieri un sospiro di sollievo quando il cadavere era stato finalmente affettato e ricucito e messo in frigorifero dopo le analisi, perché la maggioranza dei suoi casi davano di stomaco anche a quelli più tosti, ed aveva rischiato l'incidente diplomatico più di una volta prima dei trent'anni.  
Arthur Blackstone li vide arrivare nel momento in cui stava uscendo dallo spogliatoio con addosso un nuovo camice da laboratorio e i guanti pronti da indossare, e li salutò con la mano. - Bene, Jacob, meno male che sei arrivato, ho trovato una cosa interessante che potrebbe aiutare nelle indagini e... -  
Posò un attimo lo sguardo sulla ragazza che lo accompagnava, ma lei lo anticipò. - Theresa Stepherd. Sono la nuova collega di Croindberg -  
Il dottore si diede una manata sulla fronte coperta in parte dalla cuffia, facendo uscire qualche ciocca di capelli scuri. - Ma certo, lei è già passata qui due settimane fa, per controllare l'autopsia di quel tossicomane che riguardava sempre gli omicidi, giusto? -  
L'investigatore le gettò un'occhiata stupita, ma lei si limitò a rispondergli con uno sguardo indifferente.  
_Già da tempo si preoccupava di questa robaccia..._  
- Proprio io, dottore - Blackstone si diresse a passo veloce verso le scale che portavano agli archivi dei laboratori, facendo loro segno di seguirli.  
La stanza dove erano già stati più volte era pulita e ordinata, considerando che i tavoli erano ricoperti di campioni e macchinari accuratamente etichettati, e il medico legale si muoveva a suo agio e con gioia fra tutte quelle cose: Jacob sapeva che adorava lavorare lì dentro, più che sui cadaveri, e che era lui a preoccuparsi di tutte quelle cose, invece di lasciarle agli inservienti come molti suoi colleghi.  
Giunto a destinazione, tirò fuori due fascicoli pieni di schede e una dozzina di provette, più una busta da lettere con sopra la scritta "Foto" e due fogli trasparenti che contenevano sicuramente alcune prove fra quelle che dovevano avere trovato e già sistemato nella cassetta di sicurezza: una Bibbia minuscola e un foglio stropicciato e chiazzato di sangue.  
- Si sa che l'ordine qui è di casa, soprattutto nell'archivio, quindi scusate... -  
Liberò un tavolo da tutte le cianfrusaglie e indicò due sedie dove i due agenti presero posto; allungò a loro i referti medici, che presero a sfogliare praticamente in simultanea.  
- Questo tizio è la quinta vittima del nostro killer, e ha già una probabile identificazione: Alfred Morris, ventinove anni, che lavorava nell'agenzia viaggi nella West Zone. Almeno, così sembra dalla patente, che fra l'altro era uno straccio con tutto il sangue che c'era. Per la morte - continuò, spargendo davanti a sé alcune fotografie piuttosto dettagliate e macabre di ciò che restava del corpo, - sono convinto che la causa sia stato il colpo che gli ha fatto saltare via la testa, e vi dico subito che, mentre la ferita al cuore è stata inferta dopo, le gambe gli sono state tagliate via mentre era ancora in vita, e i morsi alle braccia pure. Ragazzi, ce n'è a sufficienza da far venire gli incubi a chiunque -  
- Qualche indizio su impronte o armi? -  
Arthur scosse la testa. - Le impronte, che ci dovrebbero essere perché la testa è stata spostata, o eventuali tracce sul sangue non ce ne sono, di nessun genere. Mentre tutte le ferite sono state inferte da un coltello a manico segmentato di almeno venti centimetri, tranne i morsi che sembrano appartenere a un cane delle dimensioni di un orso - Fece dondolare un attimo la sedia, riflettendo su quello che avrebbe detto.  
- Per quanto riguarda l'arma che ha tagliato via testa e arti inferiori, quella è un'altra storia: era molto affilata, perché le ha tranciate via tutte con un solo colpo, e doveva essere di dimensioni piuttosto ragguardevoli, come una falce o un'enorme spada. Purtroppo, come ben sapete, non ci sono contadini da queste parti, senza contare che un oggetto del genere non passa inosservato e qualcuno avrebbe già fatto denuncia -  
Rivolse un sorriso a Theresa e Jacob, che stavano guardando rispettivamente il referto medico e alcune foto sugli schizzi di sangue che avevano sporcato le mura della chiesa: il medico non stava dicendo niente di nuovo sugli omicidi, e quindi gli stavano prestando poca attenzione.  
Questi riprese a parlare, cercando di attirare un po' più i loro sguardi sul lavoro che aveva fatto. - Ah, agente Stepherd, ho saputo inoltre che è stata lei a trovare il cadavere: scusi la domanda, ma ha già detto tutto alla polizia? -  
Lei lasciò perdere i fogli che stava leggendo e gli rispose. - Sì, ma a parte l'ora del decesso, non sono stata d'aiuto. La serata era tranquilla e piuttosto normale -  
- Ah, a quel proposito, ci ha azzeccato: deve essere morto fra le tre e quaranta e le quattro e un quarto. E fin qui niente di nuovo... - Prese le buste fra le mani e le mostrò ai due presenti.  
- Almeno finché non ho trovato questi - disse dando la prima in mano all'investigatore, che la passò poi alla ragazza; si grattò un attimo un sopracciglio, aspettando che i due tornassero a guardarlo.  
- Una bibbia di edizioni economiche, di quelle che si distribuiscono in chiesa ai fedeli durante le festività - rifletté a voce alta Jacob. - È stato trovato vicino al cadavere? -  
- Proprio così, investigatore, a due metri da quel macello: all'inizio ce la siamo quasi fatta scappare, perché è rilegata con una copertina bordeaux e si confondeva con il sangue. Stava nel punto in cui si suppone gli abbia staccato la prima gamba, un metro dopo gli scalini -  
- Allora? - chiese Theresa con voce impaziente.  
- Allora sembra che il nostro amico non fosse un patito di chiese, perché non è credente. Quindi quel libro ce lo ha messo il nostro assassino -  
Croindberg riprese un attimo in mano la busta e continuò a osservare il volume: non sembrava affatto nuovo, appariva consunto agli angoli e si potevano notare le pagine che stavano assumendo un colore giallino, come qualunque libro quando comincia a invecchiare. Stampato a lettere dorate, nell'angolo destro del retro, c'era una piccola data: 1972.  
- Vecchiotto, a quanto dice qui. Avete trovato delle tracce? -  
- Impronte? Certo che sì: una, della vittima. Sporca di sangue. Quindi da morto. Ma la cosa più interessante è stata questa scoperta - E così dicendo porse l'altra busta a Theresa, che la voltò per leggere cosa c'era scritto nel foglietto: l'inchiostro rosso spiccava brillante in confronto alle macchie nere del sangue coagulato, ma anche così non capiva assolutamente niente.  
L'appoggiò sul tavolo, davanti a Croindberg, e guardò il medico.  
- Era dentro la bibbia, immagino -  
- Già, nella pagina dove ci sono tutte le abbreviazioni dei profeti. Nessun riferimento bibliografico con quel volume, insomma -  
- Accidenti...avete idea di che lingua sia, questa? -  
Blackstone si mise a ridere, per poi riprendere in mano entrambe le buste e sistemarle. - Sa, stamattina neanche io sapevo da che parte sbattere la testa, poi Callegati l'ha preso in mano con aria di sufficienza e mi ha detto che secondo lui era _italiano_. Però a dispetto del suo cognome lui non ne sa una parola, quindi ne ha fatto una copia e lo ha dato a un professore di lingue di un posto qui vicino; di sopra, nel mio ufficio, ho la traduzione che è arrivata questo pomeriggio.  
- Ad essere sinceri, io ci ho capito meno di prima, quindi ve lo do a voi, e io mi tengo un'altra fotocopia -  
Finalmente si alzò, lasciando lì tutta la roba che aveva tirato fuori, e uscì dal laboratorio bofonchiando qualcosa sul fatto che avrebbe messo ordine in seguito, e poi chiese se volevano subito il foglio.  
- Sarebbe meglio - rispose Jacob una volta salite le scale; gli venne in mente che avrebbe dovuto anche interrogare Theresa sul ritrovamento del cadavere, e decise di farlo appena usciti di lì, visto che erano le sette e mezzo e incominciava a sentire i morsi della fame.  
Blackstone gli diede il suo foglio subito, perché era ancora sulla scrivania, e per fortuna, perché c'erano una pila di documenti ancora da sistemare che, come gli aveva detto il medico, _sembravano non aspettare altro che prendere il volo_.  
Quando finalmente salì in macchina si decise ad aprire il foglio, e quello che lesse gli suonò stranamente familiare, anche se non sapeva bene dove poteva averlo già letto.  
- Uh, secondo me chi lo ha lasciato lì non deve essere una persona così sprovveduta, se scrive cose del genere - fu il commento della sua giovane collega, una volta visto a sua volta il foglio.  
A caratteri corsivi irregolari e storti, le rime eleganti stonavano quasi col resto del foglio, liso e rovinato.

_«Ond'io per lo tuo me' penso e discerno  
che tu mi segui, e io sarò tua guida,  
e trarrotti di qui per loco etterno,  
ove udirai le disperate strida,  
vedrai li antichi spiriti dolenti,  
ch'a la seconda morte ciascun grida.»_

E rispettiva traduzione, molto approssimativa, in inglese.  
Nella testa di Jacob Croindberg si stagliava sempre più l'idea che il caso fosse molto più ignorante di quello che sembrava, e anche più semplice. Ma assurdo.

- Non vuoi ascoltare la mia testimonianza di stanotte? - chiese Theresa poco dopo che la macchina era partita con le luci già accese; aveva il volto allegro dopo le scoperte all'obitorio e scoppiava di energia.  
L'investigatore si sentiva invece talmente a pezzi che aveva paura di crollare sul volante in mezzo a un incrocio, senza contare che la fame gli stava divorando le viscere. - Ogni cosa a tempo debito. Non vuoi prima fermarti a mangiare? -  
- D'accordo. Cerchi un posto abbastanza tranquillo, dove poter parlare con calma e riflettere? -  
- Sarebbe il massimo - disse lui, continuando a guidare. - O preferisci tornare in stazione ed aspettare domani? -  
- Prima è, meglio è - disse lei saggiamente, muovendosi un poco sul sedile. - Conosci il Laguna Blu? -  
- No. Qual è la strada? -  
- Sta lungo la Greenwitch, vicino all'incrocio con Nathan Avenue. La cucina lì è molto buona -  
- Vada per il Laguna Blu, allora -  
- C'è solo un problema -  
- Quale? - Svoltò all'ennesimo incrocio trafficato, rischiando di salire su un marciapiede.  
- Dovrai riaccompagnarmi, perché quel posto è abbastanza lontano da casa mia -  
Croindberg svoltò a sinistra prese Greenwitch Street, che era affollata di gente, essendo una delle strade principali. - Non hai la macchina vicino alla stazione? -  
- Casa mia dista solo un paio di chilometri, quindi mi muovo a piedi. E comunque non ho l'automobile al momento, perché ha la trasmissione a pezzi -  
Gong. Fine del secondo round. Si fermarono davanti al ristorante e scesero dalla macchina, mentre le nuvole grigie cominciavano a diradarsi per la prima volta quella giornata, senza aver neanche versato una goccia d'acqua.


End file.
